The Red Dragon Emperor Yuuki Rito
by junejuly305
Summary: From To LoveRu Darkness Yuuki Rito is the next user of the boosted gear. Second in the Curse of the Juggernaut series.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Dragon Emperor Yuuki Rito chapter one.

Currently Yuuki Rito was down on the ground and Yami was being licked by Mikan as Azenda was controlling her.

"Kuku aren't you looking good Golden Darkness? How do you feel to be a plaything for your friend?" Azenda said as Mikan was licking Yami. "But don't worry, we'll have fun for now but my final blow will stab you both." Azenda said making Rito panic begging for some help.

In the mind of Rito.

"Yuuki Rito I came to make you an offer." Said a voice from the shadows.

Rito looked around him. "Where are you?" He asked.

Out from the shadows Issei Hyoudou steps into Rito's eyesight with a red dragon behind him. "I came here to make a deal. Now normally Ddraig here will give you power in exchange for a sacrifice. I have a better deal. I will give you my technics and my strength in return I join you with your soul. What do you say? I will give you the strength and knowledge you need to protect those you love."

"I will happily accept your offer." Rito said confidently.

"Thank you. Now sleep as I take over." Issei said as Rito blacked out.

Outside in the real world a bright red light surrounded Rito. His arm was surrounded by a red gauntlet and his arms were stronger as he was wearing a t-shirt and his arms were visible.

"Ahh this feels good." Issei said through Rito's voice. Issei looked at Azenda. "Are you the enemy?" He asked.

"Well you got up. For a human you seem particularly strong to got up after my abuse. I don't know how you got the arm armor but it won't help you now." Azenda said whiplashing at Issei. Issei was too quick for her.

All of a sudden a rose came and slashed Azenda's face. That was all Issei needed.

"Now Ddraig. Boost." Issei said as the gauntlet said **[Boost]**. Issei punched her right in the appendix knocking her right out. As Azenda passed out Mikan did too, Yami grabbed her and held her tight.

"Whew that was close thanks for the save there umm Momo?" Issei said looking at the girl in Rito's memory for names.

Issei knows who Yami, Mikan Momo, and the other girls are as he was merging with Rito's soul he gained that data because it was important.

"Who are you? You look like Rito but you are too different to be him." Momo said with a scary face on. Even though it was meant to intimidate a foe, Issei just laughed.

"Don't worry about him, He is currently asleep adjusting to my power and learning about few of my techniques from the fights I was in. I am Issei Hyoudou the previous Red Dragon Emperor or the one who holds the red dragon within. My soul carried with Ddraig's and I offered Rito power and knowledge if he lets me come in and share his soul. He quickly agreed to save the two over there." Issei said pointing to Yami who was clutching onto Mikan.

"Ok so you took over to win the fight?" Momo said.

"Yes, in my first fight I lost because I didn't know how to use the power I was given. So I took over and then you know the rest." Issei said. "I wanted to speak to you about something that has gotten my attention as I was sleeping that Rito here was worried about so let's wrap this up then let's talk." Issei said as they walked back to Yami.

"As I am sure you can tell I am not exactly Rito." Issei said as Mikan woke up. "I guess you can call Rito my successor to my power. Right now he is resting adjusting to my power." Issei said. "If he needs me I will be there to assist." Issei said bowing his head.

"Ugh my head." Mikan said trying to process what Issei just said. She turned to Yami who was all bruised up . "What happened you are all scratched up!" She shouted causing Yami to jump onto her.

"Its alright I am fine. It's all fine as long as you are unhurt. Thank you Momo and whoever you are if you didn't come it would have been hopeless for us." Yami said.

"I didn't do that much. The flower was a paralyzing flower in case Issei didn't hurt her enough." Momo said.

"So what do we do with her? Like I'm fine with demons and that stuff but what do we do with this alien?" Issei asked curious as to the answer.

"As usual I'll contact Zastin and get her turned into the galactic police so don't worry." Momo said taking a note about something about devils. Yami walked up to the two.

"I might have tried to do too much on my own." Yami said looking at the keychain Mikan gave her. "When you're in trouble, it will be your friends and not yourself you can rely on." She said with a smile on her face.

Issei smiled. 'This looks to be a good group of kids. I wonder if they will turn out like us.' Issei thought as he looked up at the stars.

"Mea is the same as I was in the past. You two might not know but she believes that there is no other choie but to live I a world of darkness as a "weapon". If I can I want her to find out the things that I have gained on earth." Yami said.

"I will tell Rito that and thanks. Can I ask you to take Mikan home? The others in the house must be starving." Issei asked the blond.

"Ok Mikan lets go home." Yami said grabbing Mikan and using her Trans to help her fly.

Once they left Momo looked at Issei. "So what did you want to talk about? There are some things I want to ask but I will let you get the first shot." Momo said.

"Cleaver girl. Making me go first so I will have to answer under the terms of 'I answered your question now you answer mine.' Very well I wanted to know if I could help with your harem plan?" Issei asked catching Momo off guard.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"Well the way you are doing it isn't working well. What if we have the girls confess their love to Rito while he was listening. Remember that when I am in control he can't do anything but speak to me." Issei said telling it to her honestly.

"Ok now I have to ask what did you mean by devils?" Momo asked.

"Wel long story short I died got resurrected into a devil then died again. Just for your information he can use my devil wings while still being a human." Issei said.

All of a sudden a golden glow surrounded the park. "Hello current Red Dragon Emperor." Said the person from the light.

"Yeah hello to you too Michael. Momo this is Michael the leader of the angels. Michael this is Momo Devilduke third princess to the planet Deviluke if my memory is correct." Issei said as the glow died down to reveal a man with golden wings.

"Issei is that you?" Michael asked.

"Not exactly. I am bonded with the new holder and he is sleeping right now." Issei said.

"Um I am confused." Momo said. Issei turned and told her about the three great factions and how he defended.

"So it looks like the prince of Deviluke is the holder of the red dragon emperor." Michael said.

"So what will you tell the others?" Issei asked. Michael smiled at him.

"I will trust his training to you. I'll tell the other leaders that the red dragon emperor is in good hands." Michael said making a golden cross come behind him as he teleported away.

"Well that was something." Momo said.

"Well back in my time I was so powerful I could destroy a whole planet if I needed to…" Issei said making Momo's eyes bulge.

"And you just gave him your strength?" Momo said worried. Issei shook his head.

"No he only can take so much. He will just look physically stronger. I will be here to make sure he won't abuse my power." Issei said. "Anything you want to say Ddraig?" He asked the red gauntlet.

 **[I will be here too princess. We will keep the new young one in check.]** Ddraig said making Momo jump.

"Well then let's go home princess." Issei said bowing.

"Oh please don't bow and please just call me Momo." Momo said.

"Whew I didn't know how much longer I could keep up that tense attitude." Issei said relaxing. "If I had to keep up that attitude I don't think that I could relax if you were. Let's go home and let's keep me a secret for now. I will introduce myself in time. It might help getting girls like your sister to admit their feelings."

"You have a point there." Momo said. 'I guess maybe doing a mind swap like that one show Yu-Gi-Yo or something like that would be effective.'

"Let's go." Issei said walking off still not knowing the way back.

"Umm Issei home is this way." Momo said giggling pointing to the other side of the road.

"Well I am following you." Issei said following behind Momo. On the way home Issei told the tales about how he fought to protect his loves even coming back to life by using DxD's skin and Ophis's power. Momo told a bit about being in space and about the travels in space.

"Wow. This world really big. I mean I was shocked when I learned about devils and angels were real but to think that aliens exist I think we are in for it." Issei said.

"Well wait till you see Rito's powers." Momo said.

"What power?" Issei asked confused what Rito has unlocked by himself and it not being the boosted gear.

"You will see." Momo said. They went inside their house and Issei went to Rito's room.

As he started to fall asleep he wondered what surprises Yuuki Rito has in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Dragon Emperor Yuuki Rito.

The next morning Rito woke up. "Huh what happened last night?" Rito said confused what happened. _"I took over last night and helped save your sister."_ Issei said within Rito.

"Oh yeah that's right. My life can't be normal can it?" Rito said. _"You know I said the same exact thing when I first unlocked the boosted gear."_ Issei said surprising Rito.

"How did you deal with it?" Rito asked looking for some advice for what has been happening in his life. _  
"Simple I dealt with it. I had many people in love with me and a lot of people out for me. I got stronger to protect those I love and accepted those who loved me."_ Issei said.

Rito walked downstairs. "Morning Mikan." Rito said.

"Morning Rito. Breakfast will be done in a minute. Can you set the table?" Mikan said flipping some pancakes.

"Alright sure can." Rieo said getting the plates out and put out the silverware.

"Good morning Rito." Lala said coming right out of the shower.

"Lala what have I said about wearing clothes." Rito said. _"I don't know why you are complaining man. I say it looks good. Do me a favor and stop complaining."_ Issei said making Rito stop complaining. 'Ok fine. If you want me to enjoy it I will!' Rito said mentally.

Rito looked right at Lala. "Change if you want. Just get some clothes on before school ok?" Rito said making Lala look at him. 'I wonder what happened to Rito to make him change his mind. Oh well. It's time to eat.' Lala thought as Mikan put the food on the table as everyone.

Momo and Nana came down with Celine. They came down and saw Lala in a towel and Rito not caring. "So you perverted beast are making our sister walking in only a towel." Nana said.

"Now now Nana. I am sure there is a reason for this." Momo said looking towards Rito for an explaination.

"Something inside me told me to let Lala be herself. With how often I tell her I am tired of saying it. So I told her to make sure she wears clothes for school." Rito said referring to Issei without really saying it.

That caught Nana and Momo off guard. Normally Rito would keep it up but he seems more exhausted than usual.

'I wonder if Issei told him that he needs to get used to girls.' Momo thought.

' _That's good Rito. Since you are the wielder of the boosted gear you will naturally attract more people whom will love and care for you."_ Issei said. 'I feel unnaturally tired for some reason.' Rito asked his inner companion. _"That would be your physical body growing more and more. I have my magical prowless sealed with the rings and earings you are wearing. Don't worry I cast an illusion so none of your friends can see it. By the time you get out of school, your body should be done growing physically as you already grew last night while I took over."_ Issei said. _"Now if you don't mind I am going to go to sleep now."_ 'Good night partner.' Rito thought as he finished eating his breakfast.

"I'm going to head out first." Rito said with a little bit of energy he had left. As he walked he begun to stumble.

"Rito wait for me." Lala said grabbing Rito by the shoulder.

"Thanks Lala." Rito said calmly.

* * *

Later at the infirmary.

By this time Rito was asleep by the time that Lala got them to school. 'I wonder why Rito is so tired? Maybe its from studing too hard.' Lala wondered.

"Lala-chi!" Risa said grabbing Lala's chest.

"Oh Risa good morning." Lala said.

"Where is Rito? I thought you two would both be here since you do live together." Risa asked looking around the room.

"Rito feel asleep on the way here so I took him to the nurse's office." Lala said.

Haruka looked at her as she was glad she wasn't the one being groped. 'I wish Yukki-kun would grope me like that. Wait what am thinking.' She thought while blushing as the bell rang.

Later on in the nurse's office

"Yawn. Well I guess Yukki Rito needed to grow more than I thought if he sent me into control." Issei said using Rito's voice. "Man the body still hasn't reinforced itself yet."

"So who are you if you aren't Yukki Rito, then who are you?" Came a voice from behind the curtain. The curtain opened up to a woman with brownish red hair and green eyes and a lab coat with a pink top under it.

'Her sizes are B95-W58-H91. I guess I picked up something from being with Mottohama for all those years.' Issei thought. "I am Issei the previous red dragon emperor. Rito was in trouble and he needed strength. I offered him the power to protect those he loves in exchange I get released from my seal." Issei said immediately regretting it as she got in his face.

"Oh so why don't you prove to me that you are harmless." She said.

"Well I can't until I know you won't do any harm to Yukki Rito." Issei said.

"Wow loyal. Well I better introduce myself then. I am Ryoko Mikado. I am the school doctor at Sainan High." She said reaching her hand out to Issei. Issei took it willingly and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." Issei said.

"So why don't show me what makes you so special." Mikado asked. Issei smiled like a little kid in a candy shop (or in today's age a kid in the app store for the first time.) Issei summoned the boosted gear.

"Ddraig we are going to do **that** once again." Issei said making Ddraig speak out loud as Mikado just looked at him in wonder.

[Didn't Rias tell you not to use that outside of the bedroom?] Ddraig said surprising Mikado but she kept a straight face as she focused on the conversation.

"But it's not me doing it, it's Yukki Rito doing it. So I have no problem doing it now." Issei said getting Ddraig to laugh.

[Very well Issei. I will allow it this one time but you better fix it afterwards.] Ddraig said giving his approval.

"Yes!" Issei said cheerfully. "Mikado can you please hold my hand." He held out his hand. She took it and started getting frightened.

"Ok special move Dress Break!" Issei said snapping his dragon hand and making the clothes of the doctor rip off into pieces to the point that she is now completely naked. Her boobs bounced as they were released from their cloth that was keeping them captive. 'Wow she didn't freak out.' Issei thought to himself.

"This is quite the ability. The ability to rip off clothes. You must be full of lust." Mikado said licking her lips in hunger as she closed the curtain for Issei's bed.

"I was when I was alive." Issei said. "here let me fix it. Clothes repair." Suddenly the clothes reformed onto the bed still living Mikado naked.

"You must have gotten a lot of angry girls so you must have made a repair spell." Mikado said still licking her lips.

"So I take it that you like Rito, judging from your lips constantly licking themselves?" Issei asked sensing that Rito was awake now. _"What are you doing?"_ Rito asked inside of his body. 'I'm going to show you that there is a lot of people who love you.' Issei responded.

The doctor began to startle Issei. "Well big boy what does this make you thing?" Mikado said.

"Well I don't know if you are doing out of love or lust." Issei quickly retorted. Mikado laughed.

"Well since you don't know, Yukki Rito has saved my life more than once. I can't help but feel attached to him. Ya know what I mean?" She said looking at Issei. Rito was stunned to say the least.

"Well thank you for answering." Issei smiled knowing Rito heard this conversation. "I better go back asleep now. The body is strengthening to adjust to my power physically." Issei said getting the doctor off him. Inside Rito couldn't cover his eyes as he was watching the situation.

"Alright have a good night." Mikado said putting back on her clothes. Issei fell asleep to talk to Rito.

* * *

Inside of the mind of Rito.

"So what did you think?" Issei asked looking at Rito.

"Well I have to say that you could be right but I don't know. The nurse is always flirtatious." Rito said wallowing in his own doubt that he was actually loved.

"Ugh you remind me too much of me excluding that you aren't a pervert yet the exact opposite." Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Rito asked wanting to hear from his partner.

"Hey Ddraig wanna come up here and help me out on this one?" Issei said calling out to the abyss that seems to be Rito's mind.

"Nope. It was your problem not mine. You need to retell it yourself." Came Ddraig's voice from afar as he was trying to get some sleep. Adjusting to the new body Ddraig needed to find a good place within Rito to rest.

"I will explain it some other time." Issei said hearing Rito's name being called from outside the body by a female voice. "I will prove to you right now." Issei said moving closer to the voice leaving Rito behind to watch the show.

* * *

Inside of the nurse's office

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun." Came a voice. Issei woke up to the sight of a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Oh you are awake" She said.

Issei went gthrough the data of names he got when he took over for Rito. "Hello Yui-chan." Issei said making Yui blush like a tomato. "I have a question for you. How do you feel about me? Lately I've been wondering if people would care if I was gone. Lately Lala has been distant and so have her sisters and lately I barely see Mikan because she is with Yami all the time." Issei said coming up with an excuse not knowing that this was all true. "So I've been wondering if you care about me even a little."

At this point Yui was crying. She knew that things for Rito aren't the best with his falling and accidently molesting girls which might be why they have been avoiding him. She didn't think it got this bad. She grabbed him startling him a bit.

"I love you very much Rito!" Yui said catching Rito off guard. "The thing is I don't know how to express my love and I just get so embarrassed but I don't want you to leave me!" Yui said crying her heart out onto his shirt.

" _Wow she really cares about me."_ Rito said smiling internally as he watched what Issei was doing.

Issei knew what needed to be done. He put his hand and cupped her chin with it making her look up. Issei lifted up her face so their eyes met. He closed his eyes and kissed Yui. Yui opened her eyes in shock but then slowly closed them as she got used to the feeling. They just sat there on the bed in the nurse's office.

After a while the two separated they looked each other. Issei let Rito take over mid-kiss so he could feel the emotion that Yui was putting in the kiss. "Yui, thank you. I am happy now that I know how you feel." Rito said.

"Just don't tell anyone ok? I don't want people to look down on me." Yui said blushing while trying not to look him in the eye. Rito patted her on the head.

"I won't tell anyone. Even though I doubt anyone could look down on you it will be our little secret ok." Rito said winking at the end. 'Hehehe this kid is good.' Issei thought.

The bell chose then to ring on them. "Well I go to go to class. I will make an extra set of notes for you during class. Have a good rest and I will swing by after school to help you out." She said leaving the office.

"Wow." Rito said.

"I didn't think that you two would get that far." Came a voice just outside of Rito's view. It was the nurse appearing. "I didn't realize how much pain you were in Rito." She said.

"Well no one knew because I didn't want to worry anyone about my feelings. Its only because of my other soul inside of me that I have had the courage to do anything." Rito said.

"You mean Issei I assume?" Mikado asked.

"Yep. He helped me save my sister and Yami from an assassin." Rito said.

"So what was the cost?" Mikado asked curious.

"I had to free his soul from the captive of the boosted gear in exchange I get power and wisdom to help me protect the ones I love." Rito said.

"Damn that is deep. So why did he offer it?" Mikado asked.

"He wants to have his soul free so that he can return to his lovers again in the afterlife." Rito said before collapsing out on the bed.

Mikado put him back on the bed and felt him up. 'He is getting more buff than what he came in as. He already has a six pack that I know he did not have when Lala brought him in. Delightful.' She thought as she licked her lips in hunger.

* * *

Later after class.

"Rito! Come on it's time to go home. There is going to be a magical girl episode coming out and I have to go home and watch it." Said the pinkette with emerald eyes. Rito was still asleep.

"Lala-san that is absolutely rude to Rito. I will take him home for you." Yui said coming into the room.

"Huh what? Why do you want to take him home?" Lala asked.

"Ummm well as a part of the student disciplinary squad, we need to keep an eye on people like Rito especially when they seem to be sick. Lastly he helped me out so this is me returning the favor. Don't you want to go see the new episode?" Yui said trying to get Lala away so she could spend time alone with him.

Lala went oval eyed at this. "Ok I will leave him to you." Lala said running out so she could get back home.

"So she values a TV show over me and I'm supposed to be her fiancée." A voice said sadly from outside of Yui's view. It was Rito sitting up in the bed with his chest more filled out and his arms are thicker than what it was when she was last here.

Rito got up and she noticed his legs were more muscular too. The last thing she noticed was his sadness in his voice at how low Lala valued him. 'Well that makes sense since how she has been acting all about him to not even at all. Heck if that was me I would have just left her.' Yui thought.

"Hey Rito why don't we go out on the town tonight to cheer you up and to celebrate you getting stronger." Yui said with a smile on her face.

Rito looked at his body in shock. "What the… How did I get so strong?" Rito asked out loud. Issei made the boosted gear appear and spoke through it.

 **[That would be me. When you awakened me your body needed to grow to absorb my strength]** Issei said trying to imitate Ddraig.

"Well let's put this aside and let's go!" Yui said acting really out of her character putting her arm under Rito's arm. Rito got his arm to return to normal and they left the school arm and arm.

Yui didn't mind holding onto Rito because she was doing this to cheer him up. They together went to the nearby Teriyaki stand nearby.

"Thanks for buying. We threw in a few extra for you and your girlfriend. Good luck Rito." The stand man he said when giving them their order. They took the order and went to the nearby park.

Little did they see Yami and Mikan walking to the same stand. "What is shameless girl doing with Yukki Rito?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Let's follow them." Mikan said.

"I think we should leave them alone. Rito looks happier than he has in a while." Yami said surprising Mikan.

'So she noticed it too. That Rito has been unhappy lately.' Mikan thought as saw Rito and Yui disappear into the crowd. 'Well Yui I trust my brother into your hands.'

In the park with Rito and Yui.

"Look thanks for today Yui. I know you are acting out of your normal personality just to help me today." Rito said acknowledging that she hasn't been acting like herself. They were sitting at a bench in the park. They just got done eating and they were sitting there just to speak.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again for you." Yui said cuddling into his chest. 'I could get used to this. This feels so comfortable. Is this the touch of love?' She thought as held him tight.

"Look the sun is setting." Rito said pointing at the sunset. The orange glow on the horizon made the blue in the sky. It was simply a beautiful sight. After a few seconds of them looking at the sunset. "I will walk you home." Rito said offering his hand out to her. She happily took it and they walked side by side and they left the park.

Once again someone recognize them. "Yuki-kun?" Haruna said confused on why they were holding hand and hand.

* * *

At the Kotegawa house

"I had a good time Rito." Yui said walking to the gate of her house.

"Here. Let me get that door for you." Rito said tripping over a crack and falling on top of Yui. Yui blushed as Rito had his head in between her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Rito said trying to get up off Yui. Yui put her arms around his neck stopping him from getting up.

Yui closed in and kissed him. Both of them closed their eyes as they both leaned in to the kiss.

After a few moments a man with light brown spiky hair and gray eyes. "Alright mom im heading on my… Yui!" the man said.

Yui was unable to hear him as she rolled onto Rito as he was the one on the ground. Yui was enjoying herself as she begun to dominate the kiss.

The man from earlier ran back into the house. "Mom! Get me the camera I need to barrow it." He said coming back outside with the camera and took a picture of Yui on Rito kissing. *Click*

Hearing the sound of the camera, Yui jumped off Rito and jumped at the man.

"What are you doing?" Yui said jumping at the man who was revealed to be her brother. Her brother backed off as his sister charged at him and he ran back into the house.

"Mom look at this photo." He said.

"I'm so proud that she has a boy of her own finally." A female voice said whom Rito assumed was her Mom.

"I'm sorry Rito. My family is a bit strange for me to be in a relationship of anykind with a boy." Yui said.

"It's alright. I would be more worried if they didn't care about you." Rito said. "Well I have to go home to read those notes and do the homework. I had a good time today. You really helped cheer me up." RIto said with a smile on his face.

'His smile seems brighter than what it's been in a while.' Yui thought as she blushed. "I enjoyed it too. Maybe we can do it again?" Yui asked.

"Sure maybe Friday?" Rito asked.

"Sure. I will see you then." Yui said turning around and headed inside the house.

" _So I assume that 'accident' is your special power that Momo was talking about?"_ Issei asked inside of Rito.

'Momo considers it to be a gift from God. Wait when did you speak to Momo?' Rito asked back.

" _When I took over, she provided a destaction so I could finish her off then she helped me get home. You will need to take me around town tomorrow so I know the place better."_ Issei said.

'Sure tomorrow we will walking around.' Rito said walking away from the Kotegawa house.

* * *

Author note. This chapter Yui went out of her normal tsundre character. However when she heard about all of the depression she hear 'Rito' talk about and being a part of the student council, she knows that depression is a leading cause of suicide. She came forward with her feelings instead of letting him feel worse about himself. In this story Yui will be more forward about how she feels because she wants to make Rito feel secure with her feelings that he is loved. Don't like? Don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Dragon Emperor Yukki Rito chapter 3

Before we get into this, there is a bit of warning. This chapter has a self-harm situation. If you are hurting yourself. Please seek help. More than likely there is someone around the corner willing to help.

After leaving Yui's house Rito went home.

That night.

" _We hate you."_

" _The only reason I went out with you because I wanted to try it out, and right as I was going to be done with the painful date, you had to go embarrass me in front of my family!"_

" _I would rather watch the magical girl show over hanging out with you."_

" _You perverted beast! Keep away from my sister!"_

" _Yukki-kun I don't like you."_

" _I'm just teasing you. I really don't like you at all. I'm only around so I can feel up Lala-chi."_

" _I'm an idol now. I don't need you anymore."_

" _The only reason I let you be around me is so that Saki can be near the one she loves."_

These voices where taunting Rito in his sleep. The voices of Momo, Yui, Lala, Nana, Haruna, Run, and Rin were haunting him.

'No stop please. Leave me alone.' Rito thought as he was sleeping.

" _I hate you brother."_

" _You are my target and I will kill you."_

Mikan and Yami voices joined in the torment making Rito collapse in his own mind.

'No just leave me alone.' Rito thought as he knelled down into a fetal position. A bright light surrounded Rito and he woke up into his room. Alone with no Momo today.

'I guess my dreams are coming true.' Rito thought to himself. _"Hey partner I am going to sleep for a bit" Issei said. "Yesterday I was using more energy than I was when I was dead so I have to adapt back."_ 'Alright good night." Rito thought back as Issei went back to his bed in Rito's head.

Rito got dressed and walked downstairs and saw Mikan setting up breakfast.

"Breakfast will be done soon." Mikan said. _"I hate you brother."_ Rang through Rito's mind.

"I have to go clean the classroom to clean." Rito said sweating a bit.

"Well ok then I'll give Lala your lunch." Mikan said not questioning Rito.

"See you later." Rito said leaving the house.

"Oh hello Mikan is breakfast done?" Lala said coming down the stairs.

"Yep. Rito just leave for cleaning duty. So breakfast will be smaller today." Mikan said grabbing the rice from the pressure cooker.

"What? Rito doesn't have cleaning today? Suyuamma is cleaning today." Lala said as Momo and Nana came down.

"I wonder why Rito lied though." Mikan wondered making the other girls look at her.

"I doubt the perv would actually leave. Hopefully he isn't perving out on some girl." Nana said.

Little did they know that is exactly what happened. When Rito got to school he feel down the stairs and landing on Haruna and he ended up having his mouth in her chest causing him to get smacked.

In the bathroom.

"Why can't I do anything right?" A voice said. Yuuki Rito was scratching his arm with a knife.

"They don't really care about me. I am just an excuse for everyone's hate." Rito said scratching himself hard on his left arm. "I feel on Sairenji again. Groped her without her permission not to mention making Yui act differently."

Luckly Issei woke up. _'Rito…'_ Issei thought. "Inner spell takeover!" Issei said taking over the body forcing Rito back into the body. Issei ran to the nurse's office. "Mikado I need your help pronto!" Issei said forcing open the door with his right hand trying to keep the wound closed.

Mikado came out of the corner and saw Issei holding his arm. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's me Issei. Look I need you to wrap my arm up fast. I'm losing blood fast." Issei said making Mikado run for the bandage roll. After getting wrapped up Issei knew he needed to explain.

"Alright so how did Rito get like this that you had to take over and rush over here?" Mikado asked.

"Well I woke up, Rito was in the bathroom cutting up his arm because of another accident that happened. I guess that the voices I heard last night from Rito's dream is affecting him." Issei said remembering all that he could so Rito could get some help.

"Well for now go up to the roof now that you are fixed up while I go get some help for Rito." Mikado said.

"Sure but can you tell me where I could find the stairs. I only made it here on survival instincts." Issei said making Mikado giggle.

"You leave here and go to the right. There will be a stairwell up to the roof." Mikado said, Issei left and went to the roof top.

Mikado went to each of the classrooms and gathered all of the girls whom, in her opinion, had some form of care onto her cutting friend. Those girls are Momo, Yui, Lala, Nana, Haruna, Run, Rin, Risa, and Yami.

"Now you all are wondering why I have called you here right?" Mikado said starting things off. "Before I tell you anything, I need you all to keep a secret." All of the girls nodded some where wondering why they where there. Was it some of their grades or was it? Their thoughts stopped there when they heard the nurse say why they were there.

"Um can you say that again?" Rin asked.

"UM I don't know what that means either." Lala said innocently.

"Well as some of you know Rito has a skill of falling onto women lately. It's made him feel like he isn't cared for and he isn't taking it well." Mikado awnsered.

"How do you know?" Haruna asked.

"Because of a seal containing another soul bonded with Rito a few days ago. When the soul woke up today he woke up to Rito carving is left arm with a knife. He took over and came directly for me. I fixed him up and got the story from him." Mikado said taking a deep mouth full.

This surprised the girls. Not even Yui thought his depression got this bad that he blamed himself for it all. This also shocked the three girls who lived with him the most.

"For example, Lala yesterday when you left Rito here sick you left him here so he could still be sick. That likely hurt his feelings." Mikado said making Yui blush because of what Yui did after Lala left.

"So what can we do to help him?" Risa said.

"Show him how you feel. Men usually take actions over words while women are the opposite. Here is an example a man like Rito would prefer a kiss over someone saying I love you while most of us here would be fine with just hearing I love you." Mikado explained. "Rather you like to admit it or not. I know that you all have feelings for Rito. So I suggest you group up to tell him your feelings and show it. It will be easier in my opinion." She said when a boom could be heard outside.

10 minutes earlier on the roof.

Issei finally found the roof and laid down. A figure came up to him.

'I need to find out more about him in order to get my sister to go back to space with me.' She thought as she tried to connect to the body if Yuuki Rito, she didn't expect him to dodge.

"So may I ask why you are attacking me?" Issei asked.

"Oh so you are awake?" Mea said.

"Yes I am. I assume you are attacking. I will hold no resolve for you." Issei said taking of some of the sealing earrings. "Dragon wings!" Issei said as red scaly wings came out of Issei's shirt. "Let me show you why dragons were meant to be left alone."

Issei charged straight at Mea catching her off as she didn't expect Rito to fight back. Issei punched her right in her face sending her flying to the other side of the roof.

"I didn't expect that." Mea said as Issei charged again not saying anything and Mea barely was able to block it with her hair. They engaged in a hand to hand combat consisting of blocking countering and hitting. Issei was disadvantaged because of his arm. Once he saw the opportunity he backed up.

"You are a skilled fighter but it time to end this." Issei said making Mea look at him with confusion. "Balance Break." Issei said making the iconic red armor appear. [Boost] and Issei was off stronger than before.

'He's faster and stronger than before.' Mea said worried. 'I better run for it while I can.' She flew off but she couldn't get to far before Issei punched her into a nearby hill.

"Now you are going to tell me why you attacked me?" Issei said charging a few more Boosts up.

"I just wanted to see why my sister likes here so much." Mea said weakly. "This place seems to have made her weak."

Issei deactivated his balance breaker and laughed. "Hahaha you have to be joking. The strong don't get stronger without something worth fighting for. The peace of the town, the friends she has made and the food she likes. Those are simple things that help us grow stronger to protect them. Do you get it? It's not that she is slacking off, it is that she found something worth protecting." Issei said wisely.

"I think I can understand it a little." Mea said before passing out. Issei picked her up and took her back to the nurse's office. For some reason it was empty so Issei left Mea there and went to repair the roof and the mountain.

When he got to the roof put back on the earrings and then he saw that he had an audience.

"Umm hello ladies. As I am guessing you are the women Mikado must have asked for help for." Issei said assuming a lot but considering that the doctor was in the group. "I am Issei, Rito's temporary soul partner and previous wielder of the boosted gear." Issei said leaving a few things out. "I was the one who alerted the good doctor of what happened to Rito." He said making the girls look at him.

"Thanks for telling us but when can we speak to Rito?" Run asked concerned.

"In order to get him out of control so I could get some help for him, I had to knock him out. So it could be an hour to a day." Issei said rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT!" The girls all screamed making Issei tell them to shut up because of his enhanced hearing.

"Now for the rest of today I will be chilling up here till Rito wakes back up. So if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." Issei said laying back and putting his arms behind his head.

All of the girls decided that when Rito came back they will all jump on him. All of them started to walk down the stairs back to the classrooms. Except one.

"So what about yesterday? Did it even matter." She had asked.

"Yui, what you did helped him a bit but after embarrassing you in front of your family he reverted back to his self-blame." Issei said not even looking away from the sky.

"Why? Did my love not show to him? Does he even love me?" Yui said looking at him.

"He loves you all. Every single girl that came up here plus his sister he loves very much. He should be grateful that I mutated his DNA so he could be with his sister if he wanted to." Issei said.

"You what!" Yui said.

"Yeah in order to make him stronger he had to accept dragon DNA being inject into him. He accepted it so he could protect all of those he loves even though he doubts you guys love him. Seriously he reminds me of myself." Issei said making Yui look at him.

"The difference between us is that my first love had killed me. We went on a date. After the date she then pierced me with a spear killing me in my first life. I was resurrected and fell in love with her however we found my first love. After a fight to the death the one who saved me was the one that killed my first love. Before she was killed she begged me for her life and I didn't save her." Issei said making Yui cry. Issei took a deep breath.

"But she haunted me. For a total of 8 months I lived with her final words to my first death. The words haunting me were 'Will you die for me?' and it wasn't until the support of the ones who truly loved me realized I was in pain for me to actually get help for my love to them not to mention going to another universe. It isn't too different in this situation I guess. Instead of my death Rito suffers through accidental molestation. Instead of hearing the last words of his first love he experiences the discouraging voices of those he loves. Both of us have thought about dying yet neither of us let ourselves rot. We both have the love of many yet we can't see it." Rito said making his wings appear.

"I know that you all can hear me but I'm flying home." Issei said levitating with his wings as the girls all came out of the door to the roof. Issei flew off to the house that he knew was the Yuuki residence by following the path Rito took this morning even though he was trying to sleep he thought it might be necessary but not this soon.

"So Yui why did you stay behind and what did you mean by yesterday?" Run asked.

"Well as Mikado said, yesterday after Lala left Rito so she could watch her magical girl show it left Rito feel depressed on how low she seemed to value him." Yui said making all of the girls look at Lala who laughed nervously.

Yui continues, "Seeing his depression I asked him out to cheer him up." All of the girls turned back to her. "We went on a pretty nice date but it ended with Rito falling on me into a kiss and my brother taking a picture of it. It was probably the idea that he embarrassed me probably undid the points that he thought he got in the date." Yui ended sadly. Momo left the little circle they made and drew the attention of the group.

"Well since we are all here except Mikan, I wanted to ask your guys opinion on forming a harem for Rito. Since we all love him, sharing him would be the easiest way for us all. None of us want to lose him in our lives so why not make him all of ours." Momo said in front of the group.

Each of the girls looked at the others.

"I don't mind. He is my type plus how he cares for people. He just makes me click like you know." Risa said.

"Yea I agree. With how he cares about people even to go out of his way to help out." Haruna said blushing as she said that.

"I figured with someone as kind as Rito there would be competition but knowing you all I can't leave him alone with you all. So I'm for it." Yui said with a smile on her face.

"I agreed a long time ago so sure." Lala said with her usual smile.

"Well someone has to watch out for Mikan." Rin said. "I'll join to make sure that it will happen when she is ready." She finished.

"Well until I see something I like I won't join." Nana said blushing as she turned away.

"I'm in. I have been looking for someone to keep me warm at night." Mikado said shocking most of the students there.

"I will join in so I can get my target." Yami said in a flat voice making everyone think about what she meant by 'Get'.

"Well let's all get to class now. We will discuss this after school." Momo said. Everyone nodded as they went back inside. Rin rejoined with Saki back in the hallway of their class.

"So Rin what did the doctor want?" Saki said.

"Well there is a problem with Yukki Rito and she needs my help. Apparently he has fallen too much lately and he regrets his accidents. I can't go into it further because I only am telling you that much because I will be absent after school to help out." Rin said explaining a bit.

"Are you planning on telling him your feelings?" Saki asked as they walked down to their classroom for once normally dressed.

"Yes I am. Right now he needs me more than ever. If I can help save him he will likely return the favor." Rin said blushing at the end.

"Alright. I will let my father know that you have some responsibilities after school so he will send someone else." Saki said smiling that her friend finally has a love interest.

The other girls went back to class trying to act normal. In reality they couldn't. In their minds they were thinking about the signs that Rito was hurting himself because he was molesting them and felt bad about it. Even the usual ignorant Lala was thinking about how much Rito might have been suffering.

'When I first arrived here I shared a bed with Rito. Then I moved into his closet. Then I moved to the hallway. I guess from Rito's perspective I have been leaving him. I barely have interacted with him since Nana and Momo came to Earth.' Lala thinks to herself frowning in class.

* * *

Author note: This chapter ends the time that I get my laptop back finally so I can upload a few chapters that I had saved on that motherboard. So I hope you have enjoyed so far and I will hear from me in the next chapter! Bye

Also I know that Rin doesn't fall in love with Rito until chapter 33 in the manga. She just has feelings and in that chapter they will get even stronger later then.


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Dragon Emperor Yukki Rito chapter 4

In the mind of Rito.

Rito woke up and looked around him to the bright light. "It's about time you woke up." Came a deep voice. Rito turned around to see the red welsh dragon. "I want to apologize to you. Because you became the second you had to suffer clumsiness to a bad degree. Issei was cursed to be sealed and you were cursed to be a klutz. The person after you will be weak, I have to hope that he lives." Ddraig said lowering his head to Rito.

Rito stayed quiet for a moment before patting Ddraig's snout. "I won't blame you for it. It wasn't your fault. There was a price for power and I consider it worth it." He said getting Ddraig to grin.

"Issei was the first one to talk to me like I was an actual person. Throughout our time together, he was the only host who spoke to me and asked me for my opinion as if I was a part of him." Ddraig said buying Issei some more time in the body.

"Well to do you want to work with me from now on?" Rito asked.

"Sure thing by the way when you wake up, Issei is going to get some sleep so keep a line open for advice." Ddraig said as things became hazy for Rito.

Meanwhile out in the real world

Issei landed in a tree and folded his wings in and landed on the ground without raising any suspicion. Issei and Rito just got back to the Ddraig Dragon meeting and the first thing Issei noticed was that no time really passed by.

Issei felt a bit weaker after giving 'The Last Human' in another universe some of his power, both in his dragon slaying magic and in how to use the boosted gear to its fullest as those where his specialty with what he had in his life.

As he thought this he barely reacted in time to dodge an upcoming attack. It was a man with black hair tall and lean, with a feral look to him. "So the rumor was true you have gotten stronger. I wish for a fight." He asked.

Issei not even looking at Rito's memory to check who the man was and just assumed he was like how Vali was to himself accepted the fight without measuring the man's strength before being teleport to another planet.

"Oh shit. Ddraig unlock seal 1-12 Emergency code Rias." Issei said as he did a backflip while summoning the boosted gear.

 **[Issei what is going on]** Ddraig asked. This caught the man off guard. Then Issei summoned Dragon wings and went up to the sky as he released the seals.

"Interesting. Let us fight." The man said as he started firing his lasers, out of his tail that is. Issei was dodging and diving using the air to his advantage.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Issei said as fire was shot from his mouth streaming onto his opponent.

"Wow I felt the heat on that one. I don't know who you are but you are good but you must tell me what are you doing in Yukki Rito's body." The man asked catching Issei off guard.

"He is the one who will be inherit my power as he is my successor so I won't let you stop him. **Fire Dragons Draconic Clone**." Issei said making copies of himself as he continued to use a skill called compact boosting. It was a skill Issei developed as a way of hiding his power by compacting it till the right moment and unleash it all like a spring having it all burst out at once.

Issei didn't like this technique because it was drain but he knew that there wasn't any other choice to store the god-killing power inside of a human would be to compress it till he found an opening.

The man didn't stay standing around now that he had an opponent who can make him use his real strength. He and the clones where having a real brawl in fighting in hand to hand combat. Both him and the clones separated did he realize he was breathing heavily.

"It is time for more power! Balance Break!" the clones said making the balance breaker of the welsh dragon come out in style as each of them made a different pose like they were the power rangers since they loved that show.

The man laughed as he was really enjoying himself. When he first met Rito he thought he was weak and worthless but now this 'Mentor' was showing him the boys true possibilities. He charged in and so did the clones and it went from a fist fight to a first with a sword coming out fighting a fist with a bladed tail with it.

"Clones merge." The original ordered. In that instant all of them had joined together inside of the body and it was then that the unknown man knew he had lost.

'So while is clones was gathering more power he was gaining power himself.' He thought as a small ball appeared before the gauntlet it was compact with power.

" **Dragon Shot** " Issei said punching the ball making the energy come out and turn into a laser beam sending the man flying before collapsing on himself. 'I used too much power. I need to rest before using the Dragons gate to go back to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Gid was smiling. He had lost in a fight and yet didn't feel bitter about it. He magically got sent back to Earth by the dragon shot beam and formed a crater when he crashed down.

"Lord Gid what happened." Zastin said rushing up to his lord.

"I lost in a fight. Neither of us fully went all out but I was outsmarted." Gid said with a smile on his face.

"How can you smile at your lost?" Zastin ask almost never seeing his lord so happy.

"Because I lost to Yukki Rito." Gid said shocking Zastin.


End file.
